londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Ray
'Billy Ray '''was a Fire Fighter and Mess Manager at Blackwall Fire Station from 1993 to 1997 Biography Billy Ray joined Blue Watch from Shadbrook at the start of series 6 as Kate Stevens' replacement. His father, a soldier, died when he was young and his mother abandoned him, so he was raised by his nan. Cheeky and talkative, Billy's wisecracking and cocky personality often landed him in trouble, with other watch members and his superiors. He was in turn teased about his small stature. He regularly spoke about his many girlfriends, and once purchased a hearse to use as a "passion wagon". Billy took over from Bayleaf as mess manager in series 6. He rarely got on with the pedantic Geoff Pearce, and occasionally with Kevin Medhurst, who did not appreciate Billy joking about his relationship with Sally Reid, though he also let Kevin stay with him while he was searching for a home. He (like most people) never got on with Pitbull either, whom Pitbull usually made horrible comments to, and Billy liked calling him a "Fat Mug". On a shout to rescue a man crushed under a large block, Billy discovered it was an old school friend and was visibly upset when the man died, espeically when Nick Georgiadis appeared to take it in his stride. At a fire at the City Farm, Billy was given the job of rounding up the pigs and ended up falling around in the sty covered in mud, to the amusement of the watch. When several women were trapped in a Turkish bath Billy, as the smallest member of the watch, had to crawl through a laundry chute and undo the door's hinges from the inside while the women attempted to woo him. BIlly was hospitalised after falling into a tank of acid during a warehouse fire but only sustained minor injuries. Billy faced being sacked after lending some old uniforms to friends of his, who told him they were for a fancy dress party. Unbeknown to him, they were using them to masquerade as firefighters and sell over-priced smoke alarms, and DO Scase began hunting for the individual responsible. Billy suspected Pearce of informing on him and they almost came to blows over it. Billy managed to get the uniforms back and quietly returned them to the store room. Billy went out with Lauren, who he met while Blue Watch were conducting a safety inspection at the strip club she worked at. They later split up and Billy found her working as an escort. He tried to help her out, but only got a beating from her pimp for his trouble. Against his nan's advice, Billy began searching for his real mum. He eventually found her, and they stayed in touch. He also learned that his father was not a war hero, but had been killed in a drunken brawl in a German bar. He now had an extended family, which included a half-sister, Jo. Jo ran away from home and Billy found her living with her drug dealer boyfriend Clive. Billy got into a fight with him and was arrested. Days later Clive was found dead and, with no alibi, Billy was charged with his murder. He was cleared when Jo confessed to the crime. The strain of the murder case took its toll on Billy. He also reacted badly on a shout at a closed school, when he found a baby abandoned in the girls' toilets. Billy decided to take extended leave from the Brigade, and he went on holiday to Spain. Whilst there he sent the watch a postcard informing them that he probably wouldn't be returning to Blackwall and he was not heard from again. Appearances :''See also: Billy Ray/Appearances Billy Ray appeared in 71 episodes of London's Burning. *Series 6 (10 episodes) *Series 7 (15 episodes) *Series 8 (15 episodes) *Series 9 (15 episodes) *Series 10 (16 episodes) Gallery File:693489 alford 300.jpg File:CcAIgoEWEAEGUgL.jpg File:1406458228458 wps 3 No Merchandising Editoria.jpg File:Londons-Burning-John-Alford.jpg File:S8 Ep8-0.png 31172115_10213545674091024_1967619187966738432_n.jpg MV5BZGEyMGJkZGYtZTMyMi00MmRiLWJlNzctNDBkZmY1ODNmNTI4XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyODIxMjk4Ng@@._V1_.jpg Billy Ray Jail.jpg MV5BYWFmMDg4MjUtYjNmZi00MDA0LWI2M2ItNDFlZGY1YTc3MWNiXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyODIxMjk4Ng@@._V1_.jpg MV5BMTY2MjE0NzktMzA2NS00YjRhLTllZGQtMWZhYjg4Y2I5ZmJiXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyODIxMjk4Ng@@._V1_.jpg MV5BODg3MTZiYWQtMDk4MC00MzhhLWE1NjQtZGUzNjdhZGFhZTkxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyODIxMjk4Ng@@._V1_.jpg 30656445_10213474434710084_5704713083105050624_n.jpg MV5BMmZmM2NhOTktYjVkOS00MTcyLWFjMDgtZGRiZDRiZDY5MTkxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyODIxMjk4Ng@@._V1_.jpg Billy Ray s10.jpg Geoff and Billy.jpg 30707450_10213503809484435_6541666509603733504_n.jpg 30708907_10213503811364482_488766200248008704_n.jpg Billy Ray S8 E14.jpg Screenshot_20191101-180236_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191101-171439_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191101-162648_Chrome.jpg|Billy and his Passion wagon Screenshot_20191101-163538_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191007-223211_Chrome.jpg 20191031_234946.jpg Screenshot_20191007-224104_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191007-224006_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191007-223406_Chrome.jpg Ray Ray